This Is Sooo Going On Youtube
by SlaughteringTheUndead
Summary: The twenty first century sure has some nice advantages, such as phones that are able to record videos in impressively high quality...Rated M because I'm paranoid, and because there might be some adult content in the future!


_**Another one of my sick ideas...Blame it on my damn insomnia, she's the bitch that got me into writing this and posting it on the same day. It's one in the morning, and I have to stand up early in the morning -.-**_

_**Anyway, I think it's worth it ^^**_

_**This is going to be a compilation of several little one shots. Different scenes that are all about the same topic. (The title says it all...lol)**_

_**If anyone of you should have an idea for this, and absolutely wants me to write it or anything, feel free to pm me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I'm not gaining any profits by posting this! I just own the plot.**_

_**Here we go, have fun!**_

_**-Emi;)**_

* * *

**Kaiba Seto In His Sleep.**

"Wow, Mokuba, not even my appartment is that big!"

Jou spread his arms out and let himself fall into the younger Kaiba's fluffy king sized bed.

"Just wait until you see the gaming room, Jou."

Mokuba was more than happy about the full house, er, mansion. Of course, the current pleasant circumstances had cost Seto the last nerves that were present after a killer working week, in which he never had more than two hours of sleep each night. The only thought of the nerd herd walking around where he had his privacy caused his stomach to ache from the repulsion he felt. He'd rather walk naked through the front doors of his own company than to spend time with those geeks.

Unfortunately, Mokuba exactly knew how to play with his damn cuteness. That was the only reason those parasites even got to lay a single feet on the Kaiba property. At least Mokuba was now enjoying himself.

_'I couldn't satisfy his need for attention anyway...As much as I wanted to...'_

Every negative situation, as uncompfortable and annoying it may be, had some advantages. There was finally some time to get the sleep his mind and body were urgently needing. The CEO passed half of the time being afraid of collapsing sometime during work, so a nap sounded more than reasonable.

* * *

"No! Mokuba, I swear you're cheatin'!"

"You shouldn't keep pushing the same buttons over and over again, you know?"

"Thanks Yugi, you're very helpful..."

Honda placed the controler back on the couch, and turned around to face his friends who were still sitting and staring with amusement at the battle results on the huge flatscreen tv.

"Your turn, Yugi!"

"Okay, but I'd like to drink something at first."

Mokuba instantly stood up and waved at them to follow his steps.

The living room belonged to the only way that led to the kitchen. And well, Seto had decided to watch some tv before going to bed, but his tired eyes and mind had totally tricked him into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

"Oh..."

Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw who was laying asleep on the couch.

"Guys, let him sleep, okay?"

Mokuba's pleading look was especially dedicated to Jou, and Honda, whose grins already reached both ears.

"Jou, Honda..." Yugi's threatening eyes were enough to tell both guys not to do anything wrong with the pratically unconscious future victim of their next prank.

"Alright, Yugi. We won't do anything."

As silently as possible, the group walked towards the kitchen, and while Mokuba and Yugi walked into the kitchen, Anzu decided to stay with her other two friends to make sure they won't do something they might regret later on.

"Jou, no!" She whispered as her blonde friend pulled out his phone and walked towards the sleeping Seto. Just as Honda was about to scare the shit out of him, Seto decided to moan and to turn himself to lay on his back.

0.o'

0.o''

0.o'''

While his left arm was now hanging off the sofa, Seto's right hand was used to slip into his trainer pants, probably to fix something down there that decided to be...independent, yes, that's the right word. As if it wasn't enough, he stayed like that, without even thinking of taking his hand away.

"This...Is sooo going on youtube..."

* * *

**If you want to follow this one, you should probably put it into your story alert or something. I don't know when the next oneshot will be written!**

**Tell me what you think! The best way to do so is still that nice button called 'review this chapter ;)**

**Thank you for reading! I'm going to sleep now...**


End file.
